


Romantic get away

by caitpaige101



Series: Tumblr Promts [9]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: PROMPT:i would Love to read about Aaron surprising Robert with a romantic trip somewhere just before Christmas so they can be themselves for a bit before all the Christmas madness with the Sugden's and Dingle's- Aaron just wanting to spoil his fiancé after everything they've been through this year.for Trashmouth Sugden on tumblr. Happy birthday :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashMouthSugden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMouthSugden/gifts).



> Happy birthday. :) hope you enjoy.

** Romantic get away. **

Everything has been so chaotic over the past couple months. Both men working most of the time. Aaron decided they had to get away for a few nights at the minimum. He wanted to take Robert away. Wanted to help him de-stress and take his mind off work. Barcelona. Aaron knew Robert wanted to go there since they got back together in April until things got in the way but now nothing was stopping them. Plus it would be a bonus to get out of the coldness of the Dales.

He checked his laptop and saw he could book last minute and be on a plane by the end of the week. Booked. They were going to Barcelona. Just the two of them. Two weeks of pure bliss. Just Robert and him. No stress. No work. He realised his lunch hour was over and headed back to the scrap yard to clear the trip with Adam.

* * *

"hey mate I need a favour" Aaron said when he saw Adam

"go on.."

"i booked me and Rob a trip to Barcelona for two weeks..you're going to be running this place on your own for a couple weeks." Aaron told Adam who just shrugged and replied

"Fine but it means you owe me yeah.."

"yeah thanks.2 and with that they went back to work.

* * *

"Oh Liv come here before I forgot." Aaron shouted when Liv walked through the back

"um what do you want"

"me and rob are going away for two weeks. me mam is going to look after you so behave. please"

"yeah sure whatever." Liv said walking away.

* * *

Later that night when the boys were curled up in bed.,Aarons head resting on Roberts chest, Aaron told Robert about his plans.

"seriously we're going away"

"yeah. call it a Christmas present." They both gleamed at each other  before Robert leaned down and gave Aaron a short sweet kiss.

* * *

The boys were packed and on their way to the airport. Hand in hand. They could feel the rings.

"Aaron. Thank you. I needed this."

"i know." Aaron replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. "lets hurry before we miss our flight."  

* * *

 

They landed in Barcelona. The sun kissing their bodies. They stood for a moment basking in the light. Enjoying every moment they had. They walked to the hotel and booked in. Aaron knew Robert wouldn't stay any where if it didn't have a bath so that was a necessity. As well as a king size bed.

"Aaron this place is amazing" Robert said standing behind him his head resting on Aarons shoulders and arms around his waist.

"Anything for my fiancé" Aaron smiled back earning him a quick peck on the cheek from Robert

"i will never get tired of hearing that you know." He said turning Aaron around to face him

"Apart from when we are actually husbands" Aaron said

"yeah. when we are husbands."

"Never thought i'd say that" Aaron said

"what do you mean?" Robert questioned

"Never thought you would make me your husband" Aaron chuckled

"Hey you asked me remember"

"Yeah only coz you shouted that you wanted to marry me"

They both laughed looking into each others eyes before leaning in and kissing one another

* * *

 

The next day they took a walk down the beach. Hand in hand. Their rings glistening in the light. Aaron making stupid jokes that were so bad they Made Robert laugh. The beach bringing out the younger child of Aaron. who made Robert buy ice cream, Sand castle moulds and spades. Aaron made multiple sand castles only to have some kids jump on them. Normally he would have got angry but This was about him and his fiancé and nothing was going to ruin that.

In the evening they went to a bar which was a major mistake. They both tried to be adventurous with their drinks and ended up tipsy and when the boys were tipsy they were handsy and soppy.

"I love you mr Dingle" Robert slurred out

"mmm me to." Aaron replied tiredly

* * *

They went swimming at the hotel pool on one of the days. At first Aaron sat and watched Robert.

"Aaron come on in" he smiled at him

"can't" Aaron replied looking down at his shirt.

Robert got out of the pool and walked up to him embracing him in a hug and whispering.

"hey. you know I see past them. Know that I love you and nothing will change that. Just pretend that we are the only ones here yeah. Just you and me against the world." he back away a little to look at Aaron who just nodded and got in the pool which was surprisingly warm.

* * *

 

It was time to go home but the boys didn't want to leave. These two weeks were the best of their lives so far. They were in bed wrapped in each others arms. Just looking at each other with such love and admiration.

"you know" Aaron said

"I know." Robert replied giving him a kiss

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: cait-p@tumblr.com  
> twitter- @caitpaige101  
> Instagram- caitpaige101


End file.
